Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 10
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 9 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 11}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 10. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuersterns Mission. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Rußpelz *Sandsturm *Graustreif *Dornenkralle *Schlammpfote *Ampferpfote *Borkenpelz *Regenpfote *Wolkenschweif *Brombeerkralle *Aschenpelz *Mausefell *Fleckenschweif *Tupfenschweif *Einauge *Langschweif *Lichtherz *Rauchfell *Spinnenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Weidenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Kurzbart *Moorkralle Erwähnte Charaktere *Glanzfell (nicht namentlich) *Wolkenstern (nicht namentlich) *Wulle *Blaustern Ereignisse Zeremonien *Dornenkralle wurde zum neuen Mentor von Schlammpfote ernannt *Borkenpelz wurde zum neuen Mentor von Ampferpfote ernannt Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **WolkenClan-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***Heilerbau ***Hochstein ****Anführerbau ***Kinderstube ***Ginstertunnel ***Lichtung ***Schlucht ***Sonnenfelsen **Fluss ***Zweibeinerbrücke ***Schlucht **Moorland **Hochfelsen Tiere *Zecke *Dachs *Hund **Meute *Kaninchen *Maus **Wühlmaus *Vogel (im Original eigentlich Wasservogel) *Fuchs Heilmittel *Reisekräuter *Spinnweben *Ringelblume *Schafgarbe *Wasserminze *Wacholderbeeren *Bilsenkraut (im Original eigentlich Ampferblätter) Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Entzündung *Vergiftung *Bauchschmerzen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: BlutClan, SternenClan, DonnerClan, WolkenClan, Große Versammlung, FlussClan, Zweibeiner, WindClan, Donnerweg, Monster, Krähenfraß *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Clanränge: Heiler, Krieger, Anführer, Mentor, Schüler, Junges, Zweiter Anführer *Zeit: Blattwechsel, Herzschlag, Sonnenuntergang *Redewendung: "Möge der SternenClan deinen Weg erleuchten!", "jemandes Pfotenspuren ausfüllen", "Mäusehirn", "Krähenfraß sein" Wissenswertes *Seite 132: Im Deutschen meint Rußpelz fälschlicherweise, dass Schafgarbe gegen Bauchschmerzen hilft, dabei wird dieses Kraut verwendet, um Katzen zum Erbrechen zu bringen (vgl. Seite 113 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 133: Der Satzrest "(...) and brought him to sit nearby." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 114 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 134: Das Wort Wald vom Satz "(...) soll sich um den Wald kümmern, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 114 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 135: Der Satz "But if their faith meant they would let him go ..." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 115 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 135: Der Satzrest "(...); selfishly, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 116 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 135: Der Abschnitt "He longed to reassure them, but telling them he was being sent away by a warrior ancestor they'd never even heard of would only cause them more pain and confusion." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 116 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 136: Das Wort tolle vom Satz "(...), Sandsturm ist eine tolle Mentorin!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 117 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 137: Der Satzrest "(...) leaned forward to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 118 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 137: Der Satzrest "(...) while I'm gone." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 118 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 137: Das Wort wirst vom Satz "Du wirst zurückkommen, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 118 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 137: Der Satzrest "(...) in my heart." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 118 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 138: "In welche Richtung jetzt?" - Statt jetzt müsste es "zuerst" oder "als Erstes" heißen, da im Original die Rede von first ist (vgl. Seite 118 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 138: Der Satzrest "(...), come on." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 119 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 139: Der Satzteil "Firestar had plunged in to save her; (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Um sie zu retten, hatte Feuerstern sich hineingestürzt, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Blaustern hatte dies getan, um Feuerstern zu retten." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 119 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 139: Das Wort seine vom Satz "Dies war seine Mission, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 120 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 139: Der Satzrest "(...), flattening the tough grass and making Firestar feel it might blow him off his paws and into the tumbling river below." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 120 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 140: Der Satzrest "You know, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 121 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 141: Das Wort sagen vom Satz "(...) du könntest ihnen einfach sagen, wo wir hingehen." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 121 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 141 und 149: Sandsturm wird fälschlicherweise als gelbbraun statt als orange beschrieben (vgl. Seite 122 und 129 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 142: Das Wort hast vom Satz "(...), was hast du dann vor?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 122 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 143: "Und derart verängstigte Katzen - ein (...)" - Statt verängstigt müsste es "viele" heißen, da im Original die Rede von so many cats ist (vgl. Seite 124 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 144: Der Satz "Her green gaze, full of terror and frustration, met Firestar's." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 124 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 144: Der Satzteil "(...), die grünen Augen groß vor Angst." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 125 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 144: Der Satzrest "(...) to reach her (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 125 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 145: Der Satzrest "(Firestar) waited, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 125 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 146: "(...) von Wühlmäusen und Vögeln auf, (...)" - Vor dem Wort Vögeln müsste "Wasser(vögeln)" stehen, da im Original die Rede von waterbirds ist (vgl. Seite 126 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 146: "(...), hörte Feuerstern in der Ferne ein lautes Brüllen." - Statt ein lautes Brüllen müsste es "das Brüllen von Monstern" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the roaring of monsters ist (vgl. Seite 126 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 146: "Sandsturm klang erleichtert." - Statt erleichtert müsste es "erfreut" oder "zufrieden" heißen, da im Original die Rede von pleased ist (vgl. Seite 126 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 147: "(...) trieben ihn voran, bis er das Ufer erreichte." - Statt das Ufer erreichte müsste es "am Ufer entlangraste" heißen, da im Original die Rede von racing along the riverbanks ist und er sich zudem die ganze Zeit über schon längst am Ufer des Flusses befindet (vgl. Seite 127 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 148: Das Kraut Ampfer wird fälschlicherweise mit Bilsenkraut übersetzt (vgl. Seite 128 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 148: "(...) sie erleichtert an." - Statt erleichtert müsste es "dankbar" heißen, da im Original die Rede von grateful ist (vgl. Seite 128 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 148: Der Satzrest "(...) and rubbed his pads against the surface of the leaf." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 128 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 148: Der Satzrest "(...), and Firestar realized that he was gazing back at (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 128 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 149: "(...) eine Anhäufung von Binsen." - Statt Binsen müsste es "Schilf" heißen, da im Original die Rede von clump of reeds ist (vgl. Seite 129 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 149: Der Satzrest "She dropped them and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 129 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 150: Feuersterns Gedanken "There's still a long way to go." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 130 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 150: "(...) als die unsichtbaren Sterne." - Statt unsichtbaren müsste es "versteckten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von hidden ist (vgl. Seite 130 von Firestar’s Quest) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise